


old associates

by kecchan



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Loss of Religion, Poetry, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/pseuds/kecchan
Summary: Frank Castle has changed but the church remains the same.





	old associates

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again my guys

the wind blows and you shudder  
the streets are cold and empty  
you look up and you wonder  
if this was your plan all along

the church door is open  
you don't remember how you got here  
it's been so long, so damn long  
you didn't think you'd return

but why not, you sigh and step in;  
after all, nothing could be better  
than the place that’s built  
to make you feel guilty

it’s empty and cold now  
the smell of mundane guilt yet lingers  
and your fingers swipe off the dust  
of the ones alive and well

marble and glass saints  
with halos of blood and gold  
they stare at you, old associates  
nothing less and nothing more

you don’t care about them  
not their stories, not their fate  
not their judgement either  
not their the bullet-shaped tears

you don’t care that you forgot;  
forgot how to pray and now  
you don’t remember anything  
only the mourning parent and the dead son

not that you would have a purpose  
or anything to pray for  
anything or anyone, you sigh,  
and you won't pray for yourself

the place smells of a childhood  
past innocence and peace  
it is annoying now, nothing more  
nothing less either, nothing

you are too tired to think about a god;  
to think about a benevolent one -  
you have learned that thinking about it  
doesn't mean that it will exist

so you just stand there  
looking at the glass and marble hypocrites  
who won't look at you anymore;  
they only see the Devil in your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> i'm towards the end of s2 of Daredevil and boy would I willingly die for Frank Castle


End file.
